All time leading scorers (league only)
]]This page is very much a work in progress. This list includes only goals scored in Victorian State League, National Soccer and Victorian Premier League. See also * All time leading scorers * Outfielders with zero goals 116 goals *Paul Trimboli (1988-2004) 96 goals *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 74 goals *Con Boutsianis (1989-1995, 1997-1998, 2002-2004) 73 goals *Charlie Egan (1982-1987) 59 goals *Michael Curcija (1995-2000, 2003-2004) 52 goals *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) 48 goals *Doug Brown (1983-1986) 45 goals *Kimon Taliadoros (1987-1992) 38 goals *Alun Evans (1978-1982) 32 goals *John Anastasiadis *Francis Awaritefe (1992-1995) 30 goals *Gianni De Nittis (2005-2011, 2012) *Nick Epifano (2013-2018) 27 goals *Ivan Kelic (1994-1997) *Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-2019) 24 goals *Steve Panopoulos (1993-2003) 23 goals *Duncan Cummings (1977-1981) 22 goals *Branko Buljevic (1980-1983) 20 goals *Steve Tasios (1986-1995) 19 goals *Ange Postecoglou (1984-1993) *Marcus Schroen (2010, 2016-) *Andy Vlahos (2000-2001, 2012-2013) 18 goals *George Christopoulos (1978-1981) *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) 17 goals *George Campbell (1978-1982) 15 goals *Goran Lozanovski (1997-2001) 14 goals *Steve Blair (1980-1993) 13 goals * Alan Davidson (1979-1984, 1986, 1994-1995, 1995-1996) * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) * Peter Ollerton (1977-1978) * Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 12 goals * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Bradley Norton (2012-) * Billy Rogers (1977-1982) * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 11 goals * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) * Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 10 goals *Michael Michalakopoulos (1989-1992) *Nick Orlic (1995-2000) 9 goals * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) 8 goals *Peter Buljan (2001-2003) *Carl Halford (1982-1987) *Tyson Holmes (2013-2014) *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) *Scott MacNicol (2005-2006, 2008) *Ken Murphy (1983-1987) *Mike Petersen (1989-1997) *Stuart Stevenson (1986-1987) 7 goals * Oliver Minatel (2018) * Kevin Nelson (2006) 6 goals * Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018-) * David Clarkson (1996-2003) * Mehmet Durakovic (1989-1995, 2000-2004) * Vas Kalogeracos (2000-2001) * Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Kevin Muscat (1992-1996) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) * Joe Palatsides (1989-1991) * Jason Polak (1993-1995, 1996-1999) * Carl Recchia (2003-2004, 2010-2011, 2013) * Warren Spink (1996-1997) * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 5 goals * Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) * Ian Gibson (1977) * Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-2019) * Bertie Lutton (1978-1982) * Garry McDowall (1985-1987) * Damian Mori (1989-1990) * Zeljko Susa (2000-2001, 2002-2003) * George Tzirtis (2005-2006) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 4 goals * Michael Baird (2002-2003) * Stuart Baxter (1978-1979) * Margaritis Hagegmanouil (1977-1978) * Andy Kecojevic (2014-2017) * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Sam Poutakidis (2002-2004, 2008) * David Stirton (2015) * John Stevenson (1981-1982) * Gerrie Sylaidos (2019-) * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) * Joseph Youssef (2009-2010) 3 goals * Joe Bacak (2001-2002) * Vince Bannon (1980-1981) * Steve Burton (2012) * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Ange Goutzioulis (1993-1995) * George Goutzioulis (1996-2000) * Kris Kalifatidis (1977-1980, 1984) * Patrick Kisnorbo) (2000-2003) * [[Richard Miranda (1986-1987) * Manuel Padilla Herrero (2016) * Malcolm MacDonald (1977) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) *Kostas Stratomitros (2019-) * Jason Trifiro (2012) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 2 goals * Danny Allsopp (1995-1997) * Chris Andriotis (1986) * Simom Colosimo (2000-2001) * Fausto De Amicis (1996-2003) * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Michael Eagar (2014-2017) * Paul Fernandes (1988-1992) * Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) * Graham French (1977) * Steve Kankatonis (1978-1980) * Ante Kovacevic (2003-2004) * Paul Lewis (1984) * Giancarlo Lucchetta (1994-1995) * Anthony Magnacca (1999-2000) * Ndumba Makeche (2018) * Steve Mangos (1994-1995) * Harry Micheil (1988-1993) * Socrates Nicolaidis (1978, 1981-1982, 1986) * Rhodri Payne (2009-2013) * Bobby Russell (1983-1989) * Nick Soolsma (2013) * Nick Tolios (2000-2004) * Steven Weir (2011) * Renco Van Eeken (2013) 1 goal * Manny Anezakis (1985-1989) * Con Anthopoulos (1994-1997) * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Zac Bates (2019-) * Vlado Bozinovski (1983, 1985) * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Nick Curtis (2005-2009) * Jesse Daley (2017) * Junior De Camargo (2011) * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) * Daniel Dragicevic (2012) * Ken Drakeford (1979) * Paul Foster (1988-1989) * Gary Hasler (1991-1995) * David Healy (1988-1993) * George Howard (2018-2019) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) * Chris Irwin (2015-2016) * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Chris Kent (1977-1978) * Steve Laurie (2003-2004) * Tony La Verde (2008) * Craig Lewis (1995-1996) * Steve Manceski (2001-2002) * Jake Marshall (2018-) * Tom Matthews (2011-2013) * Rhys Meredith (2013) * Noel Mitten (1977) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Massimo Murdocca (2000-2004) * James Musa (2014) * Steven Pace (2001-2003) * Michael Panopoulos (2003-2004) * Danni Radojicic (2009) * Kosta Salapasidis (2005) * Jonas Salley (2006) * John Samaras (1988) * Kristian Sarkies (2003-2004) * Radomir Sekulovski (2001-2003) * Jim Shirra (1981-1982) * Kliment Taseski (2011) * Shaun Timmins (2014) * Glen Trifiro (2012) * Baggio Yousif (2012-2013) Category:Player records Category:Goal scoring records